


Sena Milk

by lixiaofossil



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiaofossil/pseuds/lixiaofossil
Summary: Novelization of a certain doujin of same title (with modifications and expansions), inspired by "Closer To You: Fresh Meat and Milk".





	Sena Milk

What's the good of this so-called Neighbor's Club? Kodaka Hasegawa never knows, and he doesn't want to know. Frankly, it's just a detention center for those misfits in St. Chronica's Academy, detainees can do anything they want here, as long as abiding school regulations, way better than running loose in the campus and causing destabilizations. Kodaka himself is among those misfits, but observe from the bright side, being "normal" may not be a plus since it often means being "mediocrity" — at least in fictional universes.

Thinking so, he enters the Fourth Locutory, assigned as Neighbor's Club's base of operation. Today's lessons ended earlier than usual, the locutory is supposed to be garrisoned by all club members, however against his expectation, only one girl is inside.

"Yo, Sena, where are the others?" Kodaka greets the girl.

"They have private affairs to attend respectively, I'm the only one to keep the lights on." The girl, a blonde beauty, with the name Sena Kashiwazaki, and is playing PlayStation Vita on sofa, answers.

"Good, can't remember when the last time we can have some tranquility in here." Commenting casually, Kodaka sits on a chair in front of a table.

"You said it. I can also focus on my games without any distractions." Sena goes back to her digital entertainment, while Kodaka deploys his laptop, no further conversations are exchanged. Sena Kashiwazaki, Kodaka Hasegawa's consort of betrothal — by their parents' arrangement of course. From others' perspectives, this would be the wildest luckiness a boy can ever image, because Sena is the princess (or the queen if you consider "princess" is not adequate) of this St. Chronica's Academy, not only for her family owns this place; nor only for she's both academically and gymnastically accomplished; also because she processes every physical trait other girls can only dream of: Exquisite face as if made by a genius craftsman, sapphire-like irises; long and silky hair of golden color; top-tier chinaware-like snowy skin; slender and curvaceous torso and legs…last but the most, the extremely busty bosom which is rumored to be the champion of all girls in the school. Being a "Vergence in the Force", Sena has potential of becoming a goddess-grade character — if not lacking one essential component — personality — her personality is even worse than Leia Organa — and Kodaka himself is not Han Solo. Only one step from perfection, what a shame!

Lost in thoughts, Kodaka fails to detect Sena is standing right beside him, until she speaks: "Are you occupied now, Kodaka?"

"Wow! Don't scare me like that!" Kodaka almost falls from chair and knocks it over during the process: "What do you want?"

"I have a favor to ask from you." Sena says with a petitionary tone and expression.

"What's wrong with you today?" Kodaka can't believe how the blonde beauty behaves. Sena always commands others like a slave owner, especially to boys. Well, she has the qualifications to enslave every single boy in this school — except Kodaka who is not a masochist. But what makes her to change the usual supercilious attitude now?

"I really need your help, urgently, please!" Sena's voice drags Kodaka, who once again lost in thoughts, back to reality, then he realizes something amiss — that is, Sena's bosom. Kodaka once had visual confirmation of Sena's bust size on beach and in swimming pool, preliminary estimation exceeded one meter, now he is positive that at least another ten or twenty centimeters to be added, even the measuring objects are well beneath thick layers of uniform.

"It must be something about her bust…nah, it can't be that coincidental." Denying a certain kind of possibilities, Kodaka agrees: "All right, all right, I can help."
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

"Where are we going?" Kodaka asks, while his hand is being held by Sena. She's leading him walk fast along corridors.

"To somewhere with better privacy, I don't want presences of anyone else." Sena answers without turning her head. Suddenly she moves aside, tightly lean against the wall to avoid being detected by several passing by, chatting students. Despite his confusion, Kodaka does the same.

Evading personnel, eluding security cameras, as if infiltrating an enemy base, the duo is gradually advancing to most secluded sector of the schoolyard, where nobody ever come except dustman — even them only visit there once each day for routine cleaning and maintenance. "What's this? Solid Snake and Karl Fairburne? I prefer to be Doomguy or B. J. Blazkowicz, charging forward with all guns blazing." Kodaka can't help to lost in thoughts for the third time.

Last stop, a pitch black place without windows for being situated in depth of a storage complex. "Are you crazy?! This is ladies room! And why locking the door? What's your urgent business anyways?!" Kodaka generates a very bad feeling as he is figuring out the nature of their current location, and as Sena is locking the door behind them.

Switching on lights and ventilating fans (they're controlled by a single switch), Sena speaks reluctantly with a blush: "Actually…what I need you help is…is…" She turns to him with both hands on her chest: "…is about my breasts…"

"Your b…breasts?!" So indeed there's something about Sena's chest, just like Kodaka suspected earlier.

"Y…yeah. My breasts…they suddenly began to secrete milk half a month ago. I…"

"Secrete milk…you mean lactation?" That's unexpected, Kodaka is taken aback: "Why? Are you pregnant?"

"Hey! It's inappropriate to say such to the girl who is still a virgin!" Upset, Sena stomps her feet: "It just started to without a reason…so embarrassing…"

"Then why need me here? I'm not a doctor…"

"Will you just let me finish?" Sena raises volume.

"All right all right, I'm listening." Kodaka shrugs with profound resignation.

"I need you here because…I want you to squeeze my milk out." Sena is even blusher.

"What?!" Unexpected again, Kodaka is taken aback even further.

"You see, the initial quantity of my milk was already large enough, and kept increasing with time. I squeeze myself every single day, but my strength is too small, even after both hands are sore, my breasts' swollenness won't solve."

"I got it. But why don't resort to a breast pump, or seek assistance from Stella?"

"How can I obtain a breast pump without revealing I'm lactating? And anyone else, including Stella, is not going to know anything about this! I have had enough embarrassments already!" Sena scores a point, Kodaka has to admit. "I can only trust you. Please, help me Kodaka, you're my only hope." She is literally begging him, the toplofty princess transforms into a damsel in distress, definitely a rare sight.

"Well, guess I don't have other choices but to help you out." Although looking unfriendly, Kodaka is a "nice guy", especially to girls. He is actually very happy deep down, since he is a "healthy boy", you know what I mean.

"That's my Kodaka. So let's waste no time, the engorgement is getting worse and worse." Sena quickly opens her uniform to expose her breasts cladded by a white strapless bra, in front of Kodaka, instantly the atmosphere is filled with the rich and intoxicating fragrance of milk.

"Wow, you got huge." A blushing Kodaka tries his best not to have nosebleed and erection, only successful in the nosebleed part. Sena's breasts are indeed bigger than before, if they could be compared to "melons" in past, now they fully deserve "watermelons". "Gotta look up in a dictionary for finding an adequate vocabulary to describe a bosom of this magnitude." He thinks.

"Y…yeah, they began to inflate simultaneously with lactation. I'm forced to wear specially-ordered brassieres to have them contained." Sena is telling the truth, each cup of her bra seems capable of holding a bowling ball, and edges of cups slightly snap into breasts' skin — sign of being too constraint, not to mention the conspicuous bulges formed by nipples and areola, and the distinct wet patches formed over the bulges.

"I deduce your breasts are attempting to adapt such a potent secretion of milk." Kodaka concludes. Bigger breasts bring more milk or more milk brings bigger breasts? A question of Chicken or the Egg.

"Maybe…ah…" Sena gasps as she takes off bra swiftly. The bra is front-closure, for being easier to be removed from a larger bust. Maybe Sena's actions are a little too hasty, resulting her breasts bounce with a rush when released from confinement, and the blonde beauty's expression is painful as putting both hands on both breast respectively to prevent them from further bouncing — this pair of milk-producing organs is too sizable, even a stalwart adult male's fully-extended hands can only cover a tiny fraction of the superficial areas, not to mention a girl's hands.

Kodaka is completely speechless because he's witnessing these two entities that can drive all males crazy…from close range: Although massive, Sena's breasts still maintain their perfect shape, and are firmly domineering over their foundations to proudly declare their own existences, as if battling against gravity and are winning; the skin of the twin-mountains is exceptionally flawless, delicate and alabaster, easily gets mistaken for solidified milk itself; this double-set of mammoth, tender, distended fleshes form a tightly-closed, unfathomable canyon between themselves, seems are competing with each other for superiority and are locked in a stalemate, while their "outer rims" exceed torso and both arms for quite a width — meaning if he looks from straight behind to her back, a small-half of the breasts can be seen. "Are those milk pads?" He notices each breast’s summit is covered by a white-colored, round-shaped, palm-sized and specially-thickened object, respectively, where the nipple and areola are situated, as well as the surrounding area. These thingies are already drenched, therefore looking translucent, rendering nipples and areolae vaguely visible, meanwhile drops of white liquid are exuding through the materials and are falling.

"I have to put these on to absorb excessive milk when there is too much in breasts, otherwise brassiere and clothes will soak, could be disastrous in front of others. They’re also an extra layer of protection to nipples and areolae from being stimulated." Sena carefully takes off milk pads, her breasts are now completely exposed to Kodaka. On each of the mountaintops there is a plump, ripe-strawberry-like nipple, almost has the diameter of a thumb, its tip is flowing out a stream of milk; the nipples are standing in the very centers of areolae of same color which look very puffy, even forming a pair of hemispheres by their own — result of breast tissues projecting through behind areolae since milk is in extraordinarily oversupply, subsequently making mammary glands too voluminous when too much milk is accumulated. "Spectacular!" Kodaka only can think about this adjective, it's a miracle that he's not nosebleeding, but his erection gets hardened for several levels, luckily the trousers are thick enough to make it not to be too obvious.

"C'mon! Are you helping or not? My breasts feel like to burst at any moment!"

"Sorry sir…I mean ma'am, coming up."

Sena stands right in front of a large-sized sink that is for washing mops, leaning forward, and supports herself by bolstering both arms on sinks' edge. Kodaka stands closely behind her, but remains a minimum distance to avoid his erection from pricking on her butt.

"That's how a girl's body feels. So warm, soft and sweet-scented…" Kodaka almost gets lost in thoughts for the fourth time as he breathes fragrances emanated from Sena's hair and skin. But it's not the proper time for thinking otherwise, he asks her: "I'm ready, are you ready?"

"Y…yeah. I'm depending on you."

Kodaka places his hands on Sena's breasts' undersides, supreme tactile impression, skin is so warm, fine and smooth, can feel the faint heartbeats; but different from what he expects, the fleshes are astonishing solid due to the severe engorgement, elasticity is completely lost. He wonders how such a slender body to afford boobs this enormous, each of them may weight for five kilos.

At the same time Sena feels two currents of unprecedented warmth are generated from where Kodaka's hands make contacts, sensations instantly seep into depth of mammary glands and radiant to the entire body, causing her moans and quivers, and milk-flow increases a little — not only flowing, it sprays from nipples for a dozen of centimeters like fountains.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. This is the first time my breasts are touched by opposite gender, a little surprised…"

"I can understand." Kodaka is about to continue, however suddenly he realizes an essential issue been overlooked for a long time: "Just one thing, do you know how to correctly squeeze milk out?"

"Don't know, do you?"

"Neither do I. Well, that gets us nowhere." Kodaka lets go Sena's breasts and moves aside: "So it was not the problem of you strength but your techniques. Incorrect methods lead to insufficient release of milk, then lead to engorgement."

Sena: "How should I know the right way? Consult a doctor? Find a book to read?"

"Internet? Do we have the ability to access websites? Most humans have enjoyed that privilege since the Information Era."

"No need to be sarcastic." It's Sena's turn to be taken aback. Kodaka takes out cellphone: "Never too late to learn."
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

"Okay, let's try again." Says Kodaka, after studying all necessary and related knowledge in a couple of minutes.

"I'm all counting on you. And please be gentle, my breasts were hypersensitive before, now they're even more so." Sena once again leans and supports herself against the sink, with Kodaka behind her.

Kodaka: "I'll be careful, but you still need to be prepared both physically and psychologically, could be rough." Following online instructions, he puts thumb and index finger around boundary of each areola in a C-shape. Sena moans even louder and shivers even more violently. Breasts are among the most sensitive areas for a female, and if their sensitivity can be rated as 10, then areolae are 11 and nipples are 12.

Just a slight exertion of strength, huge amount of milk forcefully sprays from both nipples like floods discharged from dams, strongly hitting sink's bottom, won't be exaggerating to use "waterfalls of milk" as a metaphor, and the air is saturated with milk's redolence. Sena abruptly jerks head upwards with screaming, her mind is overtaken by blankness, entire vision is occupied by an explosive flash. She can't think, only unspeakable pleasures running wildly throughout entire body — not only generated by unleashing of milk, but also the electricity-like sensation originated from nipple-tips during the intense milk-spraying. "What a quantity!" Kodaka is amazed, so is Sena who recovers from delirious.

Kodaka eases up fingers, spout of milk weakens from floodwaters to springwaters. As for the nipples, they had already been rock-hard and been even erecter, with lengths extended to beyond one inch. "Shall we continue?" He asks.

A rapidly heavy-panting Sena: "Y…yeah, please!"

"Got it." Kodaka gives the second squeeze, then the third…Sena's milk spurts forcefully every time he does so. "Your breasts are so energetic, that's what 'milk tank (ミルクタンク)' literally means." He says half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Hey! It's inappropriate to say such to the girl who…" Sena turns head and protests weakly. Before she can finish, Kodaka squeezes again, as if to stop her from retorting.

Being pounded by fierce pleasures without cessation, Sena's consciousness gradually slides to statues of semi-trance: Tomato-red face rises upward for 45 degrees, eyes and mouth are half-open. Meanwhile her body is heating up and is getting tenser as if concentrating last bit of strength, the private part between legs is lubricating. Modern anatomy had confirmed females' sexual sensitive zones are much more widespread than males', therefore a female is very likely to have systemic responses when being stimulated sexually.

Suddenly Sena trembles violently with a suppressed, tortured groan from throat, and her body paralyses down like a snapped rubber band. In the same second an immense amount of milk squirts from Sena’s nipples as her vaginal fluid explodes from the inside of her short skirt. Thinks and acts fast, Kodaka wraps arms around the girl’s waist to protect her from falling over.

Sena: "T…thank you…" Her voice is almost inaudible.

Kodaka: "Sena…did you just…reached orgasm?"

Sena slightly nods: "Y..yes. It was too…too overwhelming. Just squeezing my areolae turned me completely on."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you like that. I was as gentle as I could…"

"Don't be. It actually felt magnificent. I love it."

"That's assuring. Here, rest up a little." Kodaka arranges Sena to sit on a lid-closed flush toilet, himself sits on another one of opposite direction. For following minutes there are no conversations between the duo, only awkward silence. Both the boy and the girl are blushing heavily, and are looking deeply into each other's eyes. Slowly, Kodaka's sight moves to Sena's exposed chest. Her splendid snowy mountains are still flowing and spraying milk from both ruby peaks like white streams and fountains, but seemingly already softened up a little, subsequently regains some elasticity, since they're subtly swaying with breathing; her bosom and belly are entirely covered in a veil of milk, radiating a dazzling brilliance. Only watching these is enough to make Kodaka ejaculate, but he inhales deeply to refrain the impulse — not the time…yet.

Knowing her boobs are being stared, Sena breaks the ice: "Kodaka…do you want them?"

"W…what?!" Kodaka almost jumps up: "Whaddaya mean?!"

"My breasts…milk…you want more, don't you?" Sena looks down and puts hands on breasts to fondle them, only to emphasize their grandeur.

"Yes…no, no! I'm here only for assisting, not for personal gain…" Kodaka denies hurriedly. Bull's eye.

"Don't act like a tsundere, you stare so hard, even eyeballs are going to shoot out like bullets. I have full confidence of my breasts' glamours." Bull's eye again. Good work, Sena! And in your face, Kodaka!

"You…all right all right, I want them! I want them so badly! Not only squeezing, I want to feed on them! I'm a healthy boy after all! Are you satisfied?!" Kodaka surrenders as his self-esteem of being a male is pulverized.

"That's my Kodaka. Look, my breasts still got a lot of milk amassed inside and are still distended painfully, they're begging for your help, so please, comfort them with your hands and lips." Sena crosses arms under boobs to make the pair even more protruding.

"Is she seducing me?!" Kodaka speaks to himself in mind: "Guess this is it, resistance is futile." He gets close to her — more precisely, comes forth to her bosom: "If you say so…"

Sena gasps and covers mouth with hand's back as Kodaka has her left nipple and areola in his mouth. She feels the peak of her left breast is surrounded in a wet and warm sensation, but it's nothing compare with the next: Kodaka gives a gentle suck, instantly she feels nipple is being pulled by mild strength and milk unleashes like an avalanche into Kodaka's oral, unable to swallow a quantity this extreme, the excessive sprays from his mouth to opposite direction; the pleasant sensation, strongest so far, storms though Sena's body like a Category 6 hurricane, forcing her to throw head with moaning, the loudest so far.

Kodaka goes on breastfeeding from the blonde beauty, cheeks inflate and deflate in a very short cycle. The girl bites her finger to prevent making more moans — not very effective. Her face is red-hot as searing iron, it's a miracle surrounding air doesn't catch fire; brain is like being barbequed, all thoughts cease functioning; right nipple also spurts milk like a broken waterpipe, as if craving for being visited by the boy; vagina is pouring out feminine juice, like a sprinkle.

Of course Kodaka won't ignore the right breast, he sucks both nipples alternately to give them equal attention. Sena feels her breasts are going to boil from internal while nipples and areolae are melting in Kodaka's mouth. Her second orgasm comes even faster, in form of an extreme case of forceful letdown. The ejection of milk is too mighty, Kodaka's entire vision is totally whiteout as he's forced to pull off, hair, face and clothes are soaked by milk.

"Kodaka…it feels sooo great…every single cell of mine is sooo blissful…"

"Do you want me suck more? I'm not through yet."

"Y…yeah! Go on! Don't stop…AHHH! !"

Kodaka resumes his feeding on Sena's breasts, literally a super-high-efficient "milk pump" himself. Actually he doesn't need to suck at all for her milk is rushing out automatically thanks to the hypernomic pleasant sensations in both physical and psychological prospectives. So it's the pleasure makes milk to squirt or the squirting milk brings pleasure? Another question of Chicken or the Egg.

On the other hand, Sena is getting used to the delighting sensations ("temporary passivation", so to speak). She looks at the boy who is extracting her milk like a starving infant, reaches out to fondle his spiky, golden-colored hair — surprisingly supple. "Kodaka…really has an obsession to breasts…"

"Especially to milky ones. Yet I think all males are obsessed to breasts." Kodaka's reply is vocally blurred for he's suckling on her.

"Kodaka's obsession is extraordinarily strong."

"Point taken."

"So cute…" Sena watches and fondles Kodaka lovingly: "…what is this feeling? Why I feel like I'm breastfeeding a baby? Me and Kodaka's child…" It's said every female has maternal instinct, especially lactating ones, Sena now is a prominent example, and her thought is drifting into a maternal fantasy.

She sees a scene featuring herself sitting in her bedroom, blissfully breastfeeding an infant: "No need to suck in a hurry, mama has enough milk for you, sweetie." While Kodaka is standing aside and is beseeching: "Sena, let me have your idled nipple, please!" Sena turns to him with a shyly smile: "Erotic papa, okay, help yourself."

Suddenly a brand-new impact of sensation knocks Sena off from her beatific imagination, that is, Kodaka changes tactic, not only purely sucking, but also puts his tongue in good use — pushing against boundaries between her nipples and areolae, for instance.

"No! No there! It's so itchy! Don't tease! My nipples are already too sensitive! No more stimulations!" Sena moans loudly as bending her torso backward, quite a flexible spine, call it the perk of being gymnastically accomplished.

But her protest only gets adverse effects. Kodaka licks Sena's nipples and areolae with a high speed. "Kodaka…if you keep doing…I'll…I'm losing it…AHHH!" Almost instantly the orgasm arrives with a spike of milk-unleashing and vaginal discharge.

"My milk…is it delicious?" Sena asks eagerly when the fourth "session" starts. A better question is "how much milk she's got in there", for her milk production has already way exceeded the sum of several women's yield for their entire lives, even capable of besting a Holstein Friesian cow with ease.

"Absolutely delicious. Beyond descriptive power of any human languages. You gotta try it by your own." Kodaka takes a deep suck on her nipple, almost makes her to pass out. Holding a mouthful of milk, he feeds it back to Sena via kissing, and she swallows the liquid without hesitation.

"Sena, this is your milk, am I right?"

"Y…yes! It's wonderful! Feed me more Kodaka, let me enjoy my nectar too!"

"You got it." Kodaka switches to a new pattern, helping himself with Sena's milk and feeding the blonde beauty with her amrita from time to time. Call it a new type of symbiosis? Anyways, a new orgasm is building up and is approaching flashpoint in an alarming rate.

But just a few seconds before zenith, Kodaka abruptly stops: "Sorry Sena, I had drunk too much…my stomach already reached its limit…"

Sena is not going to let him getting away with this: "Then milk me dry! My breasts and milk are your exclusive possessions!" She doesn't need to say it, for leaving is not Kodaka's plan, he has something in mind — for example practicing new milking techniques acquired from internet. The first skill demonstrated is gently pulling nipples cyclicity with fingers, in order to imitate suckling infants, it works too well for the direct outcome is Sena's sexual climax with flooding milk and love-juice. Four orgasms in a row, and in less than twenty minutes, also by only stimulating breasts, some feat.
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

In a certain language's slang, a girl's lips are codenamed "first base", while breasts are codenamed "second base" and vagina is "home base", already had Sena's first base and second base, it's impossible for Kodaka not to go for a "home run".

Sena and Kodaka are passionately kissing each other, apparently nothing can get them separated unless they want to break the kiss themselves. He lifts her burning-hot body by placing both hands on her shapely butt, and pins her to a wall, then violently strips off the short skirt, white pantyhose and triangle pants she’s wearing, followed by splitting her curvaceous legs by repositioning hands to her thighs, exposing a female’s most important region which is brimming over with lubricant liquid.

"D…don't stare at it!" Sena's pubic area has no hairs, granting a clear sight to Kodaka. Pink-colored, an emphasis of her purity.

"A little late for this reminder, I have seen everything." Kodaka announces.

"That's bullying!" Her beautiful, sapphire-blue eyes are tearing.

"That's not bullying, you can see mine too." Kodaka also has his trousers and shorts removed, Sena can have a clear sight on the "lethal weapon" between his legs. "So this is…a boy's…looks menacing…" She covers mouth in awe, this is her first time to see the male genital organ, the swollen stick is dark-crimson, veins are running beneath skin, looks hard like a stone pillar.

"Sena, I'm going in." Kodaka takes a small step forward, he's going into Sena's body no matter she agrees or not, no turning back now.

"Please…please be gentle, this is my first time, I'm afraid of pain…" She beseeches.

"Sexual intercourses are never meant to be gentle, you should know better for playing so many visual novels with adult contents."

Sena screams and trembles as well as sinks her nails into Kodaka's back like a cat's claws, as his penis plugs inside her. Tsunami of unbearable pain and pleasure cramps up instantaneously, the most intense ones she ever felt in her life, at least for the time being.

"Sena's inside…so narrow…and it burns!"

"Because Kodaka's…Kodaka's…is too big and hot! My inside…is going to be broken…AHHH!"

"Don't stay still, move it Sena!"

"I…I know…"

Sena keeps crying in ultra-pain and ultra-pleasure as Kodaka's penis impacts her vagina's depth with force and frequency, while scrubbing the inner wall, blood of virginity oozes along surface of the flesh slab. To ease up the pain, Kodaka leans forward, sticking out tongue to lick Sena's neck, scapulae and chest, collecting the tasty layer formed by her spilled milk, Sena moans as being sandwiched by sensations from internal and external, pain and pleasure, the milk-ejection of hers strengthens and weakens synchronized with Kodaka's penis' movements.

Then a blast of scalding fluid is launched from Kodaka's penis, right into Sena 's womb. Both of them howl in extreme excitement, and a lot of white slime explodes from the girl's vagina, where still being plugged by the boy.

"This is…Kodaka's semen…so hot…so much…" Sena moves a hand to the slime, dips a little by fingers. "It tastes weird…" She puts semen-covered fingertips in mouth.

Kodaka: "I won't suggest doing that." Unlike milk, semen is meant for creating life, not nursing. But he has to admit a naked, semen-tasting Sena is exceptionally erotic.

Sena: "Look, Kodaka's…still full of vigour." After unplugging from her, both of them find Kodaka's penis, although had ejaculated, still erect, stiff and thickened like an iron stick, covered in a layer of semen and virgin blood.

Kodaka: "Another round?"

Sena: "As many as you wish."

…

"…Kodaka's…too powerful! It's marvelous…magnificent…AHHH! Great! So great…" Kodaka is lying on floor, penis inside Sena's vagina, moving in and out like a piston, fluids splash from area of contact. Sena is sitting on the boy's groin, moving up and down synchronously with his spear's pricking. Her golden hair has long since been messy, watermelon-sized breasts are thoroughly softened at this point and are bouncing vertically with full of elasticity, yet still retaining perfect shape and lofty form while keeping shooting out liquid uncontrollably from ruby-like nipples as if over-pressurized derricks, instead the ejecta is not black oil that energizes machinery, but life-nourishing white milk. Kodaka kisses the breasts when they bounce to his face, stamping tiny, light-pink cherry blossoms all over the snowy mountains. Then his hands clutch her boobs like an eagle's talons, and grope them, enjoying the combination of ideally-balanced softness and firmness.

"Kodaka! I'm…I'm coming to…"

"Me too Sena! Let's do it together!"

"Yeah! Go for it! AHHH!"

After climaxing simultaneously, Sena bends forward, sealing Kodaka's lips by hers. Kodaka echoes by wrapping arms around her neck and kissing back.

…
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

So Kodaka and Sena are locked into ceaselessly sexual intercourses between each other, practicing all positions in their knowledge…until both collapse in total exhaustion — and by that time it's impossible to determine how much milk he had extracted from her, nor how much semen she had exploited from him, they also lost count of how many orgasms had been achieved. Well, observe from the bright side, at least the primary objective is accomplished.

It takes quite a while for the couple to regain strengths and consciousness. As rationalities back online, they realize something unbelievable, numerous things unbelievable had been done, and now they have to redress the aftermath of previous revelry.

"Can you walk?" Kodaka helps Sena to get up from floor, which is covered by a thick layer of milk, love-juice, semen and sweat.

"I think so." The blonde beauty stands up with the boy's assistance, but obviously she's experiencing difficulties of getting on her feet: "What should we do now?"

"We should clean ourselves up." Kodaka has Sena sitting on a lid-closed flush toilet again, then goes to shower sector of ladies room: "After cleaning this place up." They're in a very messy status, hair, face, clothes and shoes soaked and untidy, definitely unadvisable to go in public.

"Good, it's still got hot water." Kodaka tests one of the sprinkler: "I'm going to get ourselves some new clothing, where do you keep yours?"

"My closet in female changing room. Number is…"

"Stay here and lock the door. Don't open until I'm back." Kodaka runs out and runs down corridor, after a brief wash of hair and face: "Hope nobody see me in such status." Minutes later, he returns with stuff including clean uniforms, underwear, legwear, shoes, towels, shampoo, body wash and hair drier, even new milk pads.

"Take bath and get changed, I'll do the cleaning." Kodaka fills a bucket with water and pour it on floor, then sweep the liquid to sewer with a broom. Not an easy job considering the size of the ladies room, but he's not going to ask Sena for help since…well, since Sena is a girl.

However such objective fact doesn't mean she won't help on her own, so instead doing as Kodaka says, Sena also pours water on floor and sweeps with broom.

"Sena?"

"Guess I hold my share of responsibilities about what we had done earlier. Besides, you prefer taking bath together with me, right?"

"Right." Kodaka smiles as watching Sena's actions, then goes back to his work. She has the point, she always does.
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

It's already dark outside when they finish everything, including disposing dirty clothing. Kodaka walks Sena to her home, while moving side by side on street, he notices her steps are unstable, as if to trip at any moment.

Sena: "Can't…hold…on…much…longer…both of my MP gauge and stamina gauge are empty, HP gauge is flashing scarlet…just grant me a quick, painless pass as a behavior of mercy…"

Kodaka: "Which video game you got this quotation from?"

Sena: "I mean it! This is my most exhausted day ever since being born. Legs are like jelly, torso is like filled with mercury, whole body is like taken a full marathon plus a triathlon."

"How' bout frequently exercising previous physical activities to level up your energy reserve? I can help you." Kodaka grins evilly, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

Sena pouts: "Hey! It's inappropriate to say such to the girl who just gave her first kiss and virginity to you!"

"You also have my first kiss and virginity, so we're even." Kodaka calmly shoots back.

"A girl's first kiss and virginity worth way more than a boy's."

"Don't violate gender equality."

"Biologically, two genders are never on equal footing…" Kodaka has to admit that Sena scores a point, so he decides to settle the debate via an alternative approach.

Suddenly Sena lets out a soundless exclaim, because Kodaka grabs her hand, places her on his back, before continuing to walk forward: "I may not be the best fiancé in the world, but at least I have a solid back and two sturdy shoulders for you."

Sena, being shocked for a while, blushes and smiles blissfully. She hugs Kodaka tightly, pressing her pair of "milk tanks" against his back, these heavenly entities instantly change shapes accordingly with both compliances and recalcitrances, due to the pressures added outside. "Do you know Kodaka? You're not that bad." She genially kisses his cheek and whispers to his ear.

Kodaka chuckles: "About the time for you to figure that out, ma'am." Sena can be a goddess after all, and to say the least, if Han Solo can endure Leia Organa, why can't he stand his princess…queen?

The couple keeps advancing, however something is stirring up during the process — since Sena's bosom is pressing against Kodaka's back, so it's unavoidable for both nipples to rub against fibers, even being protected by bra and milk pads, but given how hypersensitive they are, generating stimulations is inevitable.

On the other hand, Kodaka clearly senses his fiancée's body is trembling, temperature is rising and breaths are getting hotter and faster, as well as accelerating heartbeats, the tips of her breasts are also hardening with each passing second. He even can feel her leaking milk. All of these make him to have an erection again: "This may not end well…"

"Are you thinking the same as I am?" Kodaka suddenly asks, because he sees a love hotel nearby, a quite good one.

Sena: "Yeah." Guess their homecoming has to be postponed.

…
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

Another day, another club time.

Neighbor's Club's base of operation is filled with its members, bringing back the routine scene of hullabaloo. However for a certain duo, something is never the way it was.

Kodaka's cellphone receives a mail, the content is: "After club, old place." As he reads the mail, Sena walks past from close range, and sneaks an impish wink to him.

An utmost welcomed change indeed. Kodaka responds with a smile only noticeable to her.
    
    
    ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※  ※

** _To be continued in Episode Two…_ **


End file.
